


Danny, do you have nightmares?

by Efiladeeni



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park - Freeform, Danny-centric, Death, F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Late at Night, Nightmares, One Shot, Protective Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efiladeeni/pseuds/Efiladeeni
Summary: Danny wakes up from another nightmare. He isn’t okay and hasn’t been in awhile. And unfortunately someone notices.A hurt/comfort one shot. I wrote this for a friend, hope you enjoy a more human side of Danny.





	Danny, do you have nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this fic in my mind for awhile and decided Danny was the perfect character to execute my Angst on. 
> 
> Hope u don’t mind my grammar I deleted my Betas hard work. (She’s gonna kill me)

"No!" Danny screamed gasping for breath, sweat dripping down his face as he frantically looked around the room. He sighed, the astronaut posters glared at him from the walls as the darkness seemed to loom over him. Of course it was just his room. Nothing had happened, everything was fine there was no need to panic. He plopped back down onto his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

He battled Ghosts on a daily basis. He shouldn't get freaked out by some stupid nightmare. He gripped the sheets tightly in a fist. That Nightmare though... He shook his head and shoved the idea aside. "No! stop thinking about it. It's nothing, just a stupid figment of your imagination."

He lay in bed trying to sleep but for some reason he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling of worry. He tossed and turned but to no avail. After finally giving up on the notion of sleep Danny decided he should do something to get his mind off of that stupid nightmare.

He quietly "went ghost," refraining from uttering his usual catchphrase so as not to wake up his family. Regardless he didn't feel like saying it right now anyways. He phased through the wall and flew around town. The wind brushing the white locks of hair from his face as he soared across the sky.

Flying had always made Danny feel strangely free. After all it's most people's dream to fly through the clouds. But tonight he felt strangely lonely almost as if the vast expanse were about to swallow him up. Dooming him to roam vast empty skies forever. It was unsettling to say the least.

After a few more minutes of sickening feeling became too much and Danny descended to the his feet touched the grass they phased through for a brief moment. Danny sighed as he once again regained solidity.

Things like that had become more frequent as of late. Danny thought to himself as he sat down in the grass looking across the empty park that he found himself in. He'd been here a lot with Sam and Tucker. Right? He smiled. Recalling fond memories. It was a fun place to kill time...Well, back when he had time at least. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the amount of times he'd forced his friends to abandon what they wanted to do because of his stupid ghost problems.

Sure they'd said they didn't mind but something in Danny couldn't help but feel guilty. "Hey." A familiar voice called. Danny whipped his head around. "Sam? What are yo-" Sam interrupted. "I saw you fly past my window dummie. You should seriously be more careful." Sam sat down in the grass next to him.

Danny groaned. he'd been so wrapped up in whatever was bothering him he'd forgotten to turn invisible. "It's not like you to make dumb mistakes like that...well least ones that involve strictly ghost stuff." She sat down next to him and elbowed him. "So what's on your mind?" Her Violet eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she stared at him.

"Uh." He scratched behind his head. "Well..." Sam crossed her arms unamused. "I did not walk out here in the middle of the night for you to give me this crap." Danny shrugged. "What can I say Sam? I really just don't know myself." He smiled apologetically.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny Phenton I swear-" Danny cut her off before she could finish. "What were you doing up this late anyways?" Sam smirked. "Us goths are creatures of the night you know." Danny let out a small laugh. "Okay I get it. But seriously what were you really doing up?"

Sam's voice mockingly responded. "What can I say Danny? I really just don't know?" Danny sighed. "Sam not funny I'm being serious." Sam pursed her lips. "Well so am I!" She said in a defensive tone. "You just randomly wander out in the middle of the night and can't remember why? You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Danny bit his lip. "It's really nothing Sam, I'm fine." He shot her a halfhearted smile that he hoped didn't look as weaK as he felt. Sam placed her hand on his shoulder with concern written all over her face. "I don't know who you think you're fooling but I'm not leaving until I find out what's bothering my best friend."

The sincerity written across her face shot a pang of guilt through Danny's chest. How could he just lie to her over and over again? Of course he knew what was bothering him. He had a feeling she did too. He took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't think it's stupid or weird because I know it is but i..." Sam gave his right shoulder a squeeze. "Relax Danny I promise I won't think it's stupid or weird."

Danny gulped. "Well uh you see I had this stupid dream and it's been bothering me but I'm fine I just couldn't sleep, and needed some fresh air so I-" He stopped rambling when he noticed the hopelessly sad look in her eyes. "Uh Sam are you-"

"Danny what happened?" Danny averted his gaze. "I told you it was stupid."

he gave an awkward laugh. "Let's just forget about it and..." Sam grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him in front of her. "Danny what happened in that dream?" Her tone and gaze were so serious that Danny couldn't pull away.

Why did Sam have to be so stubborn sometimes? He really didn't want to talk about this right now, or ever really. But he couldn't get out of this. Not with the way Sam was looking at him. Why did she have to be so Freakin stubborn?

"Uh well um I..." He gulped. Her Violet Irises barring into his soul. "I just Uh thought about how you know...well I'm not, I'm not human anymore." His voice cracked. "And everyday I'm reminded of just how inhuman I am and it just." His breathing got heavy. "It just hit me that...well what if I don't work like the rest of you?" He paused. "I mean what If you guys die and I don't? What If I just keep living forever? and you guys just die."

He smiled. "I know it's stupid but that thought scares me." He sighed looking down. "losing you guys would really." His voice finally broke. "Really suck." He clenched his fist. "And lately I've had dreams where I just had to sit there and watch you guys die, and..." He fought back the urge to cry. "It was horrible Sam, you guy's didn't even die from anything terrible, you just slowly passed away and I couldn't do anything."

Tears started streaking across his face. "I was helpless to save you! I couldn't save you! No matter how hard I tried they always ended up dead,everyone died!" He sobbed, and whispered. "Everyone but me."

—

Sam could feel him convulsing in her lap. As he continued sobbing. "She didn't know what to do?" She stared at the pitiful image of a shattered boy sobbing in her lap, his thin body practically shaking. "More than anything she wanted to assure him everything would be okay and that she'd stay by his side forever...but" tears welled up in her eyes. At the thought. He didn't need to be thinking about this stuff right now

Sure they'd be apart someday but that'd be a long time from now...right? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Danny had to face danger everyday of course death would cross his mind. But she never knew he was bothered by it this much. A tear escaped her eyeliner filled eyes. Dang she never got emotional like this. She quickly wiped it away.

But who wouldn't cry right now? The boy you love is practically breaking in front of you and you have no idea what to do. She took a deep breath. She never was good with emotions but something in her told her to do what she did.

Sam wrapped her arms around her best friend and let him just cry. She held Danny in her arms for hours as he continuously sobbed. She couldn't fathom what he was going through but this was the only thing she could do for him right now. Sometimes she cried with him others she just held onto him. All she could do was hold her best friend. And for him that was enough.

When the sun started to rise he calmed down. His voice was raspy from crying when he finally said. "Thanks Sam." Sam smiled. "Hey Danny?" He sniffled. "Yeah?" She ran her fingers through his white hair. "No matter what crazy stuff happens we'll fight through it together okay?"

It almost crushed Sam's heart at how broken his voice sounded when he finally looked up at her with his glowing green tear stained eyes. Saying. "Okay."

At that moment Sam finally let him go. Her arms fell heavy to her sides as she released him from their embrace. Her whole body felt numb from sitting there so long. Danny stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She normally never accepted it but today she surprised them both by taking it.

As she stood up every muscle in her body ached. "You want me to fly you home?" He offered. Sam shrugged which caused her shoulder to pop rather loudly.

After some discussion they decided it'd be easiest to fly so as to not wake her parents. As he flew her home they didn't say a word. She doubted they ever would. Tonight is something Sam doubted Danny would ever mention again. But Sam would never forget it. That night she'd seen a different side of Danny, a side that'd stick with her. 

Because that was the first time in a long time she'd seen Danny act Human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a personal experience I had when I was younger so yeah I hope u enjoyed the angst. 
> 
> I actually am not super into Danny phantom. But my best friend is. And This is for her. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, they make my day. :)


End file.
